


I like figs.

by orphan_account



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Group therapy AU, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small prompt on how Achilles and Patroclus'd met in a Modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like figs.

“Hey, guys, listen to me. Tomorrow, someone is joining us. Enter the class, Achilles”

The door of the room opened and he entered. He closed the door behind him and walked up to the center of the room. As I'm describing the situation, you can't feel what I feel, but it was something. He exuded self confidence and light. He wore a shoulder length wavy blonde mane and his skin was made of golden marble too.

“Introduce yourself to the group” said Idomeneus, the terapist of the group.

Achilles blinked and fixed his eyes on mine. I didn't dare to look away.

“My name is Achilles and I'm from Phthia. I'm seventeen years old”

“Come on, tell us about your likes, don't be so serious”

He nodded and continued talking. “I like playing guitar and swimming. Also, I like figs a lot”

“Achilles, did you know that Patroclus likes swimming too?” said the doctor and I looked down.

Achilles smiled at me and sat down. That's it, I knew him. I had to. I hadn't told my dreams to the therapy group but I had dreamt of that guy.

Achilles leaned on his chair and listened to whatever Idomeneus was saying, which I wasn't paying attention to. I observed him. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt, and I noticed he probably was a proffesional swimmer as he had muscles. I wasn't lanky myself but I would embarrased of standing next to him on a pool. Maybe on a bed...

The session finished and I run to meet my best friend, Briseis. We sat in the park and I told her that that was the guy that appeared in my dreams.

“You queer dude! You got the hots for him?”

“You say I'm queer as if you didn't know I'm the queerest kid on this damned town. And it's not like I have a crush on him... Well, of course, I think all the class fell in love with him, who wouldn't? And he didn't speak a lot, you see”

“I agree with you, he was charming. But is he gay? We just don't know, he is too beautiful to be human”

“Maybe he is a demigod”

“Yes, whatever you say, Patroclus. Maybe you saw him around, that's why you dreamt of him. And seeing that you have so much imagination...”

“You still don't believe in this thing of reincarnation, right?”

“I can't believe but just because I don't understand. Sorry”

The week passed slower than ever. For the first time, I wanted to go to the hospital, only to meet him. I wasn't a harasser but I wanted to know why he was there. If it was destiny, we definetely met before.

But how? I dreamt of ourselves kissing on the beach, sleeping together, swimming... We were happy in those and acted like a couple. He was so confused. He hated himself for having those dreams.

Friday arrived and I headed to the bus stop. It was raining and when I sat on the bus I was soaked. I looked out to the window and closed my eyes, while listening to the music on my iPod. There were twenty minutes from my house to the hospital. 

 

“Can I be close to you?  
Ooh, ooh.  
  
Can I take it to a morning  
Where the fields are painted gold  
And the trees are filled with memories  
Of the feelings never told?”

Despite that I knew that the bus was empty, someone sat next to me after two stops. I opened my eyes and there he was. The biggest and most embarrassing coincidence ever. I probably was blushing.

“Hello” he said. “Do you want water? You look like you have fever”

“Ah, no, thank you” I refused with my hand.

“Mmm”

He sat there, silent, smelling like flowers and my dreams. I felt like crying and I don't know why. They were just dreams, happy dreams, but not real after all. However, I felt scared of being apart from him.

“Patroclus”

The sound of my name in his lips sounded sweet. I hated my name, but he said it differently.

“Do you know the reason why I attend group therapy?”

“I was wondering”

“I started having dreams at the age of ten. I dreamt that I was an Olimpic athlete. From there on, I dreamt every night of my everyday life, but on an alternate universe. Finally, my mother decided that I had to go to a terapist. I didn't pretend to meet you there, I didn't know if you were real. It was the destiny, right? You know what I'm talking about”

My mouth was shut and my eyes cried.

“I know you remember, how couldn't you?”

“How cannot I remember? We were like gods at the dawning of the world, and our joy was so bright we could see nothing else but the other. I looked for you in the darkness and finally the light is here.

The bus stopped.

 


End file.
